Premier amour
by lala 622
Summary: Kai n'a jamais pu supporter Tyson. Cette raison lui a toujours semblée suffisante pour le rabaisser sans cesse et le ridiculiser.Mais un jour celui-ci va découvrir une autre facette de son coéquipier qui va complètement boulverser ses sentiments...
1. Pardonne moi

**AVANT-PROPOS**

Hello à tous ! ( n'oublions pas la politesse)

Ceci est ma première fanfic et je l'ai écrite il y a très longtemps ( et oui j'étais encore au collège et j'étais secretement fan de Beyblade à cette époque là. J'avoue que c'est toujours secretement le cas bien que j'ai 18 ans aujourd'hui) . C'est pourquoi il faut me pardonner si l'histoire paraît un peu niaise à certains moments ( enfin moi c'est ce que je trouve avec le recul). J'ai tout de même retravaillé l'écriture et j'ai modifié quelquespassages sans pour autant changer tout le contenu . Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que ça vous plaîra

SAPERLIPOPETTE!!!! J'allais oublié : Je précise tout de suite, ceci est une fanfic **YAOÏ **donc ceux qui ne sont pas amateurs, n'allez pas plus loin (si vous en avez déja lu) car je tiens quand même à préciser qu'on ne juge pas quand on ne sait pas de quoi on parle ... (hé hé j'étais un peu comme ça au début) . En fait je l'avoue, je veux à tout prix que vous lisiez ma fanfic.

**Ptits renseignements sur le contexte de mon histoire**

**Personnages :** Kai et Tyson bien sûr ( totalement opposés mais comme on dit, qui se ressemble s'assemble!) . Et puis sans oublier les autres persos de la bande : Max, Ray, Kenny, Hilary Dzl, y'a pas Hiro .

Cependant, je me suis permise de rajouter un mystérieux personnage ... mais vous en saurez plus en progressant dans votre lecture .

**Cadre spatio temporel : **L'histoire se passe lors des vacances d'été. Je ne sais plus exactement à quel moment ça correspond dans la serie ( c'est vrai que c'est un peu loin tout ça) alors je vous laisse imaginer comme vous voulez . Nos amis sont en vacances dans une maisons de vacances louée par la BBA ( ils ont vraiment de la chance, on leur paie tout à ceux-là ... ). Je tiens à préciser qu'il n'y a pas d'adulte avec eux. Vive les teenagers !!!( il faut dire que lorsque j'ai écris ça, j'étais en pleine crise d'adolescence alors l'autorité parentale, j'me la mettais là où vous savez ... .

**Précisions pour la lecture**

Ben qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise, suffit de lire .

**P S :** Cette fanfic est écrite du point de vue de Kai .

Sorry d'avance pour les fautes de frappes et d'orthographe .

Voilà j'ai fini de vous enquiquiner avec mon blabla !

**BONNE LECTURE !!!**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

Ce matin je m'étais réveillé bien avant tout le monde, le sommeil me faisant défaut.

Dehors le ciel était claire.

« Il s'annonce une magnifique journée »pensais-je.

Je m'étirais fermement afin de réveiller mon corps tout engourdi. Je regardais autour de moi mes coéquipiers qui dormaient encore à point fermé. Tant pis, je commencerai l'entraînement sans eux.

Pour une fois,je n'allais pas les réveiller.

Après trois bonnes heures d'exercices, une douche s'imposait. Je décidais alors de rentrer. Les autres seraient peut-être réveillé.

Soudain, sur le chemin du retour j'entendis un drôle de bruit :

Une cascade?Je m'approchais de l'endroit d'où venait le bruit d'eau.

Mes oreilles ne m'avaient pas menti. Devant moi une immense chute d'eau s'écoulait dans un lac où le ciel bleu du matin se reflétait.

Je m'assis quelques instants afin de contempler ce merveilleux paysage qui s'offrait à moi. Je regardais tour à tour les eaux tombantes de la cascade, puis celles du lac bleu et calme. Et plus je les regardais plus j'avais envie de m'y plonger. Après un moment d'hésitation, je me dévêtis entièrement. L'air frais du matin me donnait la chair de poule.

Aaaaaah! L'eau était plus froide que je ne le pensais! Mais il n'était pas question de faire demi-tour. J'avançais doucement, assez régulièrement jusqu'à avoir l'eau au niveau de la poitrine. Des frissons me parcouraient tout le corps. Après un bon quart d'heure de brasse, je finis par m'habituer peu à peu à la température de l'eau. Ma baignade devenait enfin agréable.

« Plus besoin de me doucher en rentrant! »me dis-je.

Qu'est-ce que c'était relaxant!Cela devait faire des siècles que je ne m'étais pas autant détendu.

Au moment où je me décidais à sortir de l'eau, je vis quelqu'un qui m'observait au bord du

lac. Il ressemblait étrangement à Tyson à part qu'il avait la peau brune, les yeux aussi noirs que ces longs cheveux aux reflets bleus nuit, et était vêtu seulement d'un jean délavé.Intrigué par sa présence, mais curieux d'en apprendre plus sur lui, j'allais à sa rencontre, lorsqu'il disparu en un clin d'oeil.

Avais-je rêvé?

Sur le chemin du retour je repensais au mystérieux garçon du lac au regard noir.

Je ne revenais toujours pas de cette ressemblance avec Tyson. Qui était-ce ?Et que faisait-il là à me regarder? Il devait avoir été tout aussi intrigué de ma présence que moi je ne l'ai été de la sienne . Remarque, je pourrais le comprendre:ça ne doit pas être tous les jours qu'il croise un inconnu se baigner dans les eaux pures d'une cascade perdue au beau milieu d'une forêt vierge!Mais lui...il avait l'air si mystérieux....je souhaitais vraiment le revoir;seulement, j'ignorais totalement tout de lui. Et puis au bout du compte tout cela n'avait peut-être été qu'un rêve. Ce n'était plus la peine d'y penser.

Quand je suis arrivé au chalet, Ray, Max, kenny et Hilary prenaient leur petit-déjeuné sur la terrasse dans la joie et la bonne et la bonne humeur. Quant à tyson, ce gros glouton, il devait encore dormir , comme à son habitude. Tant mieux, ça me fera des vacances! A l'instant où je me réjouissais de cette pensée, Tyson débarqua sur la terrasse, s'assit entre Max et Ray en se servant un bol de céréales à ras bord qu'il dévora en un rien de temps, s'en reservant un autre aussitôt le premier terminé, puis engloutissant les céréales sans prendre le temps de les mâcher, faisant dégouliner du lait sur son menton.

« Tyson, tu ne pourrais pas manger plus proprement ?On dirait un porc! »lui dis-je en le foudroyant du regard.

Il me regarda l'air éberlué comme s'il ne comprenait pas ma remarque.

« Quoi?Mais si je te dégoûte tant, tu n'as qu'à pas me regarder, rétorqua-t-il. Et puis pourquoi tu m'agresses comme ça, je ne t'ai rien fait de mal que je sache! Sur ce, il chercha le soutient de la tablé.

Hilary se leva d'un coup sec :

« Stop !Vous n'allez pas commencer vos chamailleries dès le matin? Je vous signale que nous sommes ici tous ensembles pour prendre un peu de bon temps et non pour se prendre le tête!

Elle a raison, ajouta Max, alors faite un effort les gars. »

C'est vrai, ils avaient raison. J'aurais dû me contenir pour une fois. Seulement , c'était plus fort que moi, à chaque fois que je le voyais, je me sentais obligé de le dénigrer. Mais pourquoi cette sensation de contrainte? Pourquoi en avais-je toujours après lui à la fin?

Mes pensées furent interrompues lorsque Tyson s'excusa timidement . Je fus surpris de son inititive car je savais bien que c'était moi qui avait commencé. Je ne sais pour quelle raison mais je l'admirais en cet instant. De plus, ce sentiment que j'éprouvais à son égard m'était si inconcevable que je ne trouvais les mots pour m'excuser à mon tour. C'est alors que je fus doublement surpris lorsqu'il se rendit entièrement coupable de cette petite dispute. Voilà qu'il prenait la responsabilité de mes erreurs maintenant? Que lui arrivait-il bon sent? Je n'eus pas le temps de lui en posé la question car il se retira de table, me jetant un dernier coup d'oeil furtif avant de retourner à ses petites affaires. Il était vraiment bizarre ce matin. Je n'étais sûrement pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué.Les autres m'observaient avec un regard accusateur.

Je m'empressais alors de leur lancer: « J'ai compris, je sais ce que j'ai à faire! »

Oui, il fallait impérativement que je m'excuse auprès de Tyson et que nous mettions les choses au clair. Il n'était plus possible de continuer ainsi. Je ne voulais surtout pas que nos différents deviennent un poids pour tout le monde.

En me dirigeant vers la chambre de Tyson, je repensais aux débuts de notre équipe. Cela faisait bien quatre ans maintenant que j'étais leur capitaine. Qu 'est-ce que nous en avions traversés des choses!Et ce tous ensembles...Alors au fond, même si je donnais l'impression de ne pas m'interesser aux membres de mon équipe, je les connaissais par coeur. Je m'étais d'ailleurs surpris plusieurs fois à lire en eux comme dans un livre ouvert. J'étais gêné de penser cela mais je les aimaient comme des frères.

C'est pour cette raison que je me disais que Tyson n'aurait posé aucun problème. Enfin c'était ce que je pensais.

Tyson s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain.

« Laisse-moi!Va t'en! » cria-t-il d'une voix tremblente et pleine de rage. La situation semblait plus complexe que je ne l'aurais pensé.Je n'avais jamais pensé un jour pouvoir le faire pleurer ainsi.D'habitude, il allait bouder tout seul dans son coin et revenait cinq minutes après comme si de rien n'était.

« Sort de là Tyson... »lui dis-je lassé à travers la porte.C'est vrai, je ne supportais plus ses réactions puèriles. C'est vrai , il avait seize ans maintenant,ce n'était plus un gosse.

«Je m'excuse! Voilà, tu es content?

- .... »Pas de réponse.J'avais craché ces mots avec beaucoup de difficultées.C'était la première fois

que je lui faisais des excuses.J'imaginais une autre réaction de sa part.

« Tu ne dis rien, est-ce que ça veut dire que tu me pardonnes? Demandais-je en tentant de prendre une voix douce qui ne m'était pas habituelle.

- Non, ça ne veut pas dire que je te pardonne!Me répondit-il après quelques instants de silence, je suis juste surpris, c'est tout! Et puis tu n'as pas compris? Je t'ai dis de me laisser tranquille! »

C'était peine perdue . Il n'ouvrira jamais cette foutue porte!Il fallait vraiment que je lui parle en face à face. Au moment où je m'impatientais au plus au point, j'eus un idée qui déplairait peut-être à Tyson. Je remarquais qu'il était possible d'ouvrir la porte de la salle-de-bain de l'extérieure en utilisant une simple clé. Je mis à execution mon idée quelque peu vicieuse. Il fallait le dire. Doucement ....Il ne devait pas s'y attendre.....

Il était assis par terre, recrocvillé sur lui-même. Il n'avait pas remarquer mon intrusion dans la salle-de-bain. Je ne voulais surtout pas l'effrayer vu dans l'état où il se trouvait. Cependant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éprouver un certain plaisir à le voir ainsi.

C'est pourquoi je l'appelais d'un ton ferme : "Tyson!"

- Qu.....Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là?Comment es-tu entré?me demanda -t-il tremblant de panique.

D'un air malicieux,je lui répondis : Question d'intelligence! »

Il ne savait plus où se mettre. Pleurer devant son capitaine, cela devait être très rabaissant pour lui. Et moi, j'avais l'impression de l'effrayer encore plus en le regardant de haut comme ça. Je le redis encore mais il y faut avouer que j'y prenais bien du était vraiment adorable comme ça... Quoi!? Voilà que je le trouvais maintenant attendrissant. J'étais prêt à m'excuser et à changer de comportement envers lui, mais quand même pas au point de le trouver mignon!

Je m'assis alors près de lui comme si de rien était. C'est à ce moment là que nous nous regardâmes droit dans les yeux. Les siens étaient rougis par les larmes. Et puis cela devint plus fort que moi, j'éprouvais une étrange douleur au fond de moi . Je fixaient son visage larmoyant comme le résultat de la stupidité dont j'avais pu faire preuve envers lui. Jamais il ne me pardonnera,pensais-je. Plus il me dévisageait, plus je me sentais coupable de l'avoir traité ainsi. Je m'en voulais vraiment.

Et puis soudain, tout cessa. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris? Je n'avais jamais serré Tyson dans mes bras.C'était si bizarre et si innattendu. Je me surprenais moi-même parce que je n'avais jamais témoigné quoi que ce soit de cette manière .Tout contact physique était en général pour moi inconcevable. Je n'avais jamais été capable d'exprimer mes sentiments de la sorte, sauf jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Des sensations inconnues que j'avais du mal à maitriser firent irruption en moi . Tyson ... son odeur, la texture de sa peau, la cadence de sa respiration....C'était si intense. Je l'explorais d'une autre manière. Son corps, son âme, sentir tout son être si proche de moi m'ouvrit les yeux.. Je ne voulais plus le voir souffir. C'était sa fragilité,sa sensibilité, son besoin d'être entouré et aimé, son mal être qui vibraient tout contre mon corps. ; une chose inconnue naissait dans mon coeur. Il me ressemblait. Lui aussi se sentait blessé. Au bout du compte, je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien que cela. Mais maintenant, je savais qu'il avait besoin de mon soutient. Je me devais de le protéger, de veiller sur lui, quelqu'en soient les circonstances. Plus jamais je ne le rabaisserai.

« Kaï, je veux bien de tes excuses alors on repart à zéro maintenant? Me demanda-t-il tout en reniflant dans mon cou.

- oui, lui répondis-je, on reprend tout depuis le début.

-Et tu me promets de ne plus être aussi méchant et injuste avec moi ?

-Oui, je te le promets . »

Sur ce , je le serrais plus fort contre moi pour lui déposer un tendre baiser sur le front qu'il me rendit par un petit sourire gêné . Mince !Qu'est-ce qui me prenait de devenir aussi câlin avec lui? Je ne me contrôlais plus, je voulais en cet instant le sentir près de moi pour l'éternité.Que m'arrivait'il?

Je me séparais de lui à contre coeur, m' excusant encore une fois, pour le baiser déposé sur le front cette fois-ci. Il continuait à me sourire, d' un air gêné. Mais il m'avait pardonné et nous avions enterré notre haine pour de bon.

Oui... désormais ... entre nous deux ... rien ne sera plus pareil ...

**To Be Continued ....**

**Lala 622.**

* * *

Alors? Comment avez vous trouvé ce premier chapitre? Pas trop ennuyant j'espère ( ~_~ ) . En tout cas moi ça me rend nostalgique .

Je vous laisse découvrir la suite dans le chapitre 2 .

Easy!Wizzy! Let's gt Busy! (ne me demandé d'où j'ai eu cette expression, trouve juste que ça sonne bien ... ) Bon allez Ciao!!!


	2. ne rien dire ou mourir

**AVANT-PROPOS **

Me revoili, me revoilou et oui pour votre plus grand désespoir!

J'espère que vous avez bien dormi parce que moi oui, j'ai rêvé que kai voulait me tuer dans ma salle-de-bain . Je me demande bien ce que je lui avais fait ... hmmm, peut-être est-ce à cause du fait que j'ai osé écrire une fanfic yaoi entre lui et Tyson . C'est vrai, je revois encore son visage, il avait l'air de m'en vouloir à mort . J'crois aussi que c'est le chapitre de ma Fanfic qui me monte à la tête. Sinon à part ça tout baigne.

Sur ce, je vous dis bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

**NE RIEN DIRE OU MOURIR**

Après cet événement, je n'osais plus croiser Tyson. C'est pourquoi je fus distant de lui le plus possible le reste de la journée, ainsi que les jours qui suivirent. Cependant , j'agissais contre mon gré. Plus je me refusais à aller vers lui, plus mes sentiments à son égard s'intensifiaient et plus je souffrais. Mon coeur se déchirait en silence, je n'osais pas en parler. Et puis à quoi bon cela aurait-il servi ? J'ignorais quel était ce sentiment qui me rongeait et qui m'accâblait. C'était la première fois de toute ma vie que je ressentais cela pour quelqu'un. Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qui m'arrivais.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de me comporter en capitaine exemplaire et imperturbable, ardu et pointilleux aux entraînements, toujours aussi plein d'assurance comme à mon habitude. Mais porter ce masque ne m'était plus aussi aisé qu' avant. Je savais que je ne tiendrai plus très longtemps. Je tentais seulement de retarder l'heure où mon visage serait dévoilé au grand jour. Parfois, tellement que je redoutais cet instant, tout ce qui m'entourait disparaissait de mon esprit. Il n'y avait plus que moi, Tyson avec son regard de chien battu, et ce masque fendu près à rompre à tout moment. C'est pendant ces absences de plus en plus nombreuses que les autres finirent par s'inquièter. Plusieurs fois ils me demandèrent si je n'étais pas malade.

« Non, pourquoi me demandez-vous ça? leurs répondis-je mécaniquement à la longue, vous devenez sérieusement lourds à la fin! »

Ce qui leur faisait abandonner aussitôt leur inquiètude pour un long moment. Tyson n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'air de se poser autant de questions à mon sujet . Heureusement, je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente coupable de mes états d'âme. Je voulais pouvoir encore comtempler son magnifique sourire, même si mon coeur devait se serrer à chaque fois que cela durait trop.

Tyson finissait par envahir mes pensées. Je n'en dormais plus de la nuit. Et lorsque le sommeil me gagnait, mes rêves n'étaient plus contrôlables. Je m'y surprenais à faire des choses avec lui qui dépassaient de loin ma morale et ma descence. Je me réveillais alors en sursaut, suant et alletant dans la confusion la plus totale.

Et puis un jour, je me fis raison. Ce que j'éprouvais pour Tyson n'était pas une maladie incurrable où un problème mentale irréversible ce à quoi j'avais de nombreuses fois conclu. Je savais inconsciemment quelle était la véritable nature de mes sentiments :c'était bêtement de l'amour pure et vrai. J'aimais Tyson, j'étais éperduement fou de lui. Je ne voulais tout simplement pas me l'admettre. Après coups, je riais de moi-même car ce sentiment qui était si banal aux yeux des autres, ne l'était pas pour moi.J'en avais aussi surtout honte car ce n'était pas un amour comme les autres. Mais pour la première fois de ma vie j'aimais quelqu'un à en mourir. La carapace que je m'étais forgée se brisait peu à peu, la glace que j'avais instaurée entre moi et les autres fondait lentement et le poids qui me faisait rage depuis si longtemps me devenait moins pesant. J'était sur le point de tomber le masque. Un moment si apréhendé qui devenait infimement moins redoutable depuis que j'avais pris conscience de la vérité de mes sentiments.

La vie me parue tout à coups plus facile. J'eu même le courage de me rapprocher de Tyson. Ce qui, il y a quelques jours m'aurait été impossible. Je ne me cachais pas, et ma métamorphose ne paru pas anodine au reste du groupe car je n'avais jamais exprimé autant de joie de toute ma vie. Comme ce n'était pas mon genre, ils comprirent tous que je cachais quelque chose. Seulement, même si je m'étais fait raison à moi-même,je n'étais pas prêt pour autant à leur avouer quoique ce soit. Il me fallait du temps et je le prendrai.

Mais pendant ce temps, je devais subir à répétition les interrogatoires de Ray et Max qui cherchaient à découvrir ce qui était à l'origine de ma "nouvelle personnalité".Ce soir-là nous étions tous les trois assis à table sur la terrasse. Nous avions terminé le dîner depuis un bon moment et le ciel étoilé s'ouvrait à nous. En parlant de tout et de rien , ils finir par aborder une nouvelle fois ce que je ne voulais pas que l'on aborde.

" Kaï, on est tes amis, alors pourquoi tu ne veux jamais rien nous dire?On dirait que tu ne nous fais toujours pas confiance,émit Max

- C'est faux, lui dis-je, je vous fais entièrement confiance et cette confiance est aussi sûre que celle que vous avez envers moi. Et ce n'est pas que je ne veux jamais rien vous dire, mais franchement, je n'ai jamais grand chose à vous dire." C'est dans ces moment là que je regrettais de ne pas m'être isolé, comme j'avais normalement tendance à le faire.

Ray paraissait songeur à ce que je venais de dire. Il savait bien que je cachais quelque chose; cela ce voyait. Mais ce qui l'énervait le plus , c'est que je n'étais pas prêt à lâcher le morceau . Aussi ,je ne fus pas surpris de son regard accusateur lorsqu'il me rétorqua :

"Poutant,tu nous caches quelque chose Kaï, alors cesse de jouer l'innocent. Et tu sais qu'entre amis qui se font confiance, on ne se cache rien. Donc si tu es vraiment sincère et honnête, tu dois nous dire ce qui te rend si heureux."Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Il avait vraiemnt plus d'un tour dans son sac. Mais je n'allais pas me laisser berner par ses belles paroles.

-Serais-tu jaloux de mon bonheur Ray?répondis-je.

-Arrête de te moquer de nous, on est sérieux!"cria Max irrité par le fait que j'osais prendre à la légère cette conversation,ce qui n'était pas dans son habitude. "On veut juste comprendre."

Ils n'avaient pas tort, mais je savais que si je devais avouer, ce serait uniquement à Tyson. Après tout, il était bien le centre de toutes mes pensées, celui qui hantait mes jours et mes nuits.."Tyson, tu es impitoyablement irrésistible"pensais-je en secret dans ma tête..

A l'instant où j'eu cette pensée, tout le reste de la bande vint se mêler à notre trio, iccompris Tyson.

"De quoi parlez-vous?demanda Hilary

-Et bien,répondit Ray, on cherche désespérement à savoir ce qui a autant changé Kai. Mais il est trop borné pour réveler quoique ce soit à ses meilleurs amis!"

Et voilà,j'étais maintenant le centre de toutes les attentions. Je devais tenir le coup ,surtout face à Tyson. Ce n'était pas le moment de laisser transparaitre mes sentiments..

"Ecoutez, il est vrai que le sujet de la conversation est passionnant, mais vous perdez votre temps à chercher dans le vide. Je n'ai rien à vous dire!m'exclamais-je.

"Non Kai tu ne peux pas nous mentir à nous tes meilleurs amis. On ne te lâchera pas!rétorqua Ray.

Ca allait être plus horrible que prévu...Durant le silence qui s'était installé,je les regardais un à un, m'arrêtant un peu plus longtemps sur Tyson . Il me fixait de ses grands yeux bleus interrogateurs, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose.

C'est Hilary qui relança la conversation

"Quand même, cela ne doit pas être sorcier,dit-elle optimiste

-Oui, tu as peut-être raison, mais tu oublis qu'il s'agit de Kai "fit remarquer Ray .

La scène me parut soudain hilarante (dzl pour le jeu de mots Hilary=hilarante ah aha ah!).Je riais intérieurement , luttant pour ne pas le faire à pleine voix . Il était évident que leur curiosité les amenait à se demander "Mais qui est Kai en réalité?".Leur paraissais-je si mystérieux que cela?

"Je sais, cria Hilary,mais pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt!

- Qu'y a-t-il?" demanda Kenny.

En réponse elle s'adressa à nous tous en exposant sa révèlation .

"Savez-vous quel est le sentiment qui peut procurer autant de bonheur ?

-Non répondirent-ils tous.

- C'est l'amour voyon!Kai est amoureux.N'ai-je pas raison Kai?"

Elle me regardait avec tant d'insistance...Que devais-je lui dire si ce n'est qu'elle avait vu juste?Tous le monde fut surpris;moi de même . Je n'arrivais pas à cacher mon étonemment . Hilary était bien une fille pour penser cela . Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir de me mettre dans un tel embarras.

Quoiqu'il en soit, mon mutisme fut interprèté comme un oui qui se confirma doublement par le fait que je ne cherchais pas à contester cette affirmation.

Le seule chose que je pouvais faire à partir de cet instant était de protèger l'identité de l'élu de mon coeur, en sachant pertinament que c'était désormais ce qui allait le plus les interesser.

"Alors Kai, de qui es-tu amoureux? questionna Hilary.

-Parce que tu crois vraiment que je suis amoureux? lui rétorquais-je d'un ton sec .

-Et pourquoi pas?Tu es humain comme tout le monde, non?

-Rhaaaah!!!Fichez moi la paix! leur crais-je à la figure, Occupez-vous de vos affaires!"

C'en était trop . Pourquoi devaient-ils m'infliger cela?Je commençais à me demander s'il se comportaient vraiment en amis.

"Mais ne t'énerve pas Kai, ce...

-Ca suffit! criais-je en coupant la parole à Ray, Pourquoi vous obstinez-vous?Je n'ai rien à vous dire!Alors allez imaginer ce qui vous chante, cela m'est complètement égal!"

Je n'en pouvais plus. Je ne les supportais plus . J'avais besoin de respirer et d'être seul . Sans leur jeter un regard, je partis en les laissant en plant, sans trop savoir où j'allais ... J'étais malgré tout tenté de me retourner pour voir le visage de Tyson mais je me retins . Que pensait-il de tout cela? Il n'avait rien dit durant toute la conversation . Avait-il des doutes? Je ne préférais même pas savoir .

**To Be Continued ...**

**Lala 622**

* * *

ah ah ah ! Je me suis trop marrée ! Pauvre Kai chéri, je te torture trop !

Fini pour le chapitre 2 . Bonne nuit les petits et à demain pour le chapitre 3 intitled " Si tu savais" . Macht Gute Traumen!


	3. Si tu savais

** AVANT-PROPOS**

Rekikou !

C'est toujours moi. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop manqué ( ne me dite pas que non ça me ferais pleurer, je suis très sensible vous savez ... ) . Ben à moi vous m'avez manqué ( oui bon d'accord je vous dis ça alors que je ne vous connais même pas personnelement mais c'est juste pour vous montrer que je ne pense pas qu' à moi . D'ailleurs, si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne vous ferais pas partager ma super fanfic de beyblade dont j'ai super honte parce qu' en fait personne ne sait que j'écris ce genre de choses, ni mes parents, ni mes frères et soeurs, pas même mes meilleurs amis . En gros, il n'y a que vous qui sachiez . Ca fait un peu bizarre d'ailleurs ... Et puis je n'écris peut-être pas de la grande littérature, mais je suis fière de ce que j'écris. En plus maintenant que j'écris ma fanfic, et bien je tape plus vite à l'ordinateur qu'avant . C'est cool hein ?

Oui bon j'arrête de vous saouler avec mon blabla inutil car je sens là que vous êtes impatients de retrouver notre cher Kai dans ses premiers émois .

Let's go to read NoW man !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

**SI TU SAVAIS**

Je déambulais au clair de lune au milieu des bois. Je finis par me retrouver à la cascade. Enfin j'allais être seul...

J'aimais bien cet endroit. Il n'y avait que moi, la nature, la ciel et l'eau . Tout était calme et paisible . On voyait le reflet de la lune se balloter à la surface du lac . Seul le bruit des chutes d'eau et des animaux résonnait dans la nuit.

Je souffrais au plus profond de moi . Mais après tout, ce qui se passait est ce que je redoutais le plus. "Je faiblis..." pensais-je" et jusqu'à quand tiendrais-je le coup?"

Je devais me changer les idées ... Je me demandais alors ce qu'était devenu le garçon du lac qui ressemblait à Tyson . Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis cette fameuse matinée . Je voulais aussi me persuader que je n'avais pas rêvé ce jour là ...

J'eu tout à coup le sentiment d'être épié. Etait-ce lui? J'eu beau scruter les alentours, il m'était impossible de discerner quoique ce soit dans la pénombre . Puis j'entendis des bruits de pas venant dans ma direction.

"Kai?Tu es là?"

C'était la voix de Tyson . Comment était-il arrivé jusqu'ici?Peut-être m'avait'il suivi ...

Je m'empressais de lui répondre : " Je suis là!

-Enfin je te trouve! me dit-il tout éssouflé, est-ce que ça va?

-Hmm. "

J'étais vraiment gêné de le voir ici près de moi alors que je voulais être seul et me changer les idées ... C'était impossible s'il restait à côté de moi. Mais en reconsidérant la situation, j'ai réalisé que nous étions seuls , rien que lui et moi. Cela faisait longtemps que cela ne nous était pas arrivé. Nous restâmes silencieux pendant un long moment qui me parut plus qu'une éternité , à contempler le paysage sous les étoiles.

Tyson rompit ce silence : " Je ne connaissais pas cet endroit . C'est super ici ! Tu y viens souvent Kai ?

- Oui, ça m'arrive ", lui répondis-je d'un ton détaché .

Je profitais de ce moment de parole pour l'observer discrètement . Il paraissait détendu et serein, mais il y avait quelque chose dans son regard azur tandis qu'il fixait la cascade . Je n'aurais su dire si c'était de la mélancolie ou de la tristesse mais cela le rendait encore plus magnifique et attirant .

Je voulais savoir pourquoi il m'avait rejoint . N'importe qui aurait compris qu'après la dispute de tout à l'heure, il fallait prendre de gros risques pour venir me déranger dans la solitude qui m'était vitale . Cependant Tyson avait pris ce risque sans grande conscience ou par igorance j'imagine .... Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance . C'était sûrement le seul qui pouvait échapper à la règle . C'était bien lui, l'être qui faisait battre mon coeur, alors au contraire rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir que de le voir tout près de moi . Cependant , ça, il ne s'en doutait probablement pas ...

A mon tour, je troublais le silence en lui posant la question dont j'étais curieux d'avoir la réponse : " Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi Tyson ? " . Je ne pu m'empêcher de l'interroger avec une voix accusatrice . J'aimais bien le voir culpabiliser et cela marcha .

" Pardon kai, si tu veux, je m'en vais, me répondit- il confus, c'est juste que ... Je ... Non, il faudrait mieux que j'y aille . J'ai été stupide de te déranger ."

C'était vraiment mignon! pensais-je. (et oui "mignon" existe dans le dictionnaire de Kai ! )

Tyson était vraiment facile à manipuler . Cela faisait aussi ressortir son côté candide . Mince je me laissais encore aller ! Tyson était en train de rebrousser chemin tandis que je fantasmais sur lui . Je revins alors aussitôt à moi pour ne pas laisser fuir celui qui serait, je l'espérais mon futur amant .

"Mais pourquoi t'en vas-tu ? Je ne t'ai pas donner l'ordre de partir ! lui lançais-je tandis qu'il partait tout penaud .

- Hein ? mais j'ai cru que je te dérangeais alors ... je me suis dit que tu préférais être seule ...

- Oui, m'empressais-je de dire, mais ce n'est pas parce que tu le pensais que c'était vrai . Alors revient t'assoir ! Tu es bien venu pour me dire quelque chose non ? " . Tyson obéissa promptement à mon ordre et vint se rassoir près de moi

"Alors, fis-je impatiemment, que me veux-tu ?

- .... Heu...

- Ne me dis pas que tu es venu sans raison ?!" . Ma réflexion sembla l'indigner, mais il fallait bien qu'il me dise ce qu'il avait à me dire . Le problème étant qu'il n'osait pas .

Pourquoi hésitait-il autant ? C'était vraiment bizarre de sa part, lui qui avait un charactère si spontané avait maintenant des difficultées à exprimer ce qu'il voulait dire . De plus j'avais l'impression qu'il en faisait exprès . Il me regardait avec son air craintif . Cela me faisait mal de penser que je pouvais autant l'intimider . Finallement je me trompais peut-être en pensant que je m'étais vraiment beaucoup rapproché de lui .

Il me regardait maintenant d'un air résigné . " D'accord" me dit-il, "je vais te dire pourquoi je suis venu ..." . Il prit alors une grande inspiration et me regarda droit dans les yeux . Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de ce profond regard bleu qui , hésitant il y a quelques secondes, devenait d'un seul coup déterminé et plein d'assurance .

J'essayais de cerner ce que Tyson avait à me dire car je voyais bien qu'il se préparait mentalement et physiquement à m'avouer une chose qui devait certainement être difficile à dire pour qu'il en soit ainsi .

En le regardant avec un plus grand intêret , voilà ce qu'il me dit :

" Je voulais être avec toi . "

Rien que ça ! Avais-je bien entendu ? Il m'avait prononcé ces mots de façon presque inaudible , c'est pourquoi je ne pus croire sur le coup à ce que je venais d'entendre . Mais je vis que son regard ne mentait pas et cela me confirma tout .

Oui, j'étais surpris et en même temps, une joie intense m'envahissait . Tyson voulait être près de moi, pourquoi, je l'ignorais mais ça me faisait tellement plaisir . Pour le première fois de toute ma vie, quelqu'un éprouvait le besoin de m'avoir près de lui , et le fait que ce quelqu'un n'était autre que Tyson me rendait encore plus fou de joie .

Mais je devais rester vigilent . Je ne voulais pas que Tyson remarque le bonheur qui m'envahissait car cela aurait été comme lui avouer tout mon amour . Or, je ne me sentais pas encore prêt pour ça .

Donc après m'avoir répondu, il était normale qu'il guette ma réaction . Cependant, je ne dis rien . Après un instant, pendant lequel il du se sentir vraiment stupide , il réagit :

" Désolé, me dit-il d'un rire gêné , je suis trop bête, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai dit ça . Oublie ...

- Attends, tu veux que j'oublie ? Désolé, mais je ne peux pas Tyson il est trop tard maintenant que tu l'as dit . Et puis tu n'es pas bête . Ca m'a fait très plaisir ce que tu viens de me dire . Raison de plus pour que je ne veuille pas oublier ...., lui répondis-je sérieusement .

- C'est vrai ? Cela t'as fait plaisir ? Dans ce cas , je ne regrette plus de t'avoir dit ça . Mais est-ce que cela veut aussi dire que tu es content que je sois là ? " me demanda - t-il dans une intonnation pleine d'espoir " Car moi .... tu vois ... je suis très content d'être là avec toi " .

Ouah! J'en avais presque le souffle coupé de l'entendre dire ça . C'était sûr, pour rien au monde je n'oublierai cette soirée passée en sa compagnie .

Je n'eu même pas le temps de me délècter de ses paroles qu'il ajoutait :" Tu sais je suis sincère Kai quand je te dis ça ..."s'empressa -t-il de préciser . J'étais tellement ému interieurement que j' eu du mal à prononcer mes mots correctement sans laisser transparaître mon trouble .

" Merci, lui dis-je d'une voix légèrement tremblante, c'est sympa ". Tu Parles ! C'était magique oui ! Heureusement qu'il faisait sombre car je ne sais comment j'aurais dissimulé mon visage qui devait à ce moment là être rouge pivoine .

Puis un long silence se réinstalla entre nous deux . Je continuais d'observer Tyson . Il s'était accroupit au bord de l'eau sur un rocher et trempait sa main dans l'eau en affichant un léger sourire . En voyant cette scène, mes désirs refirent surface . Tyson ne portait qu'un simple T-Shirt de coton jaune au large col qui me laissait entrevoir son cou fin . Il avait un short en jean qui me laissait admirer la douce peau bronzée de ses jambes et avec la chaleur, il avait décidé de porter des tongues au lieu de ses baskets, cela m'attirait d'autant plus en voyant ses petites chevilles nues . Il avait enlevé sa casquette qu'il tenait maintenant dans ses mains et ses cheveux étaient noués en une queue de cheval légèrement défaite avec la fin de la journée, ce qui lui donnait un côté très sensuel . Son visage était si attirant sous le clair de lune que l'envie de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes ; de me plonger dans son regard et de m'y perdre en sentant sa chaleur tout contre moi me démengeait, mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas . Plus je le fixais et plus je me sentais contrarié de ne pas pouvoir laisser libre cours à mes pulsions .

Je me perdais dans ces savoureuses et torturantes pensées quand il s'exclama brusquement :

" Kai j'ai trop envie de me baigner, l'eau à l'air super bonne ! Ca ne te dis pas ?

- Il est un peu tard tu ne crois pas, lui fis-je remarquer.

- On s'en fiche c'est les vacances non ? Tu n'en a pas envie ? si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave, je me baignerai seul . " Il se déshabilla aussitôt . Et à ma grande surprise il se dévêtit entièrement . Je crus que j'allais mourir d'extase quand je vis son corps bronzé , pur et virginal se jeter à l'eau . C'était la première fois que je le voyais entièrement nu . Moi qui pensais qu'il était pudique ...

J'avais l'impression de voir un ange remonter à la surface du lac en face de moi . Que devais-je faire ? J'étais en proie à un vrai dilemme. Le rejoindre ... Oui, l'envie me brûlait mais si je me retrouvais près de lui , sentant sa peau nu contre la mienne ; ( car il était inévitable qu'il y aurait des contacts physiques, aussi infimes soient-ils) , alors je ne me sentirai pas capable de maîtriser mon désir .

" Allez, vient Kai ! L'eau est trop bonne ! Fais pas ton difficile ! "me cria -t-il

Je tentais une dernière fois de vaincre mon envie de le rejoindre, mais pardon, je n'y pus tenir . En me voyant me dévêtir à mon tour, je vis un large sourire s'afficher sur le visage de Tyson . Il m'attendait patiemment, la lumière du claire de lune se reflètait sur l'eau qui perlait le long de sa douce peau imberbe et ses cheveux aux reflets bleutés étaient maintenant détachés . Jamais je ne l'avais trouvé autant sexy ... Sans plus attendre, je plongeais rejoindre mon apollon .

En remontant à la surface, je me disais que je n'oserai pas m'approcher de lui . Mais je n'eus pas le choix car lui s'était approché de moi . Nous étions désormais face à face, tellement proche que je pouvais entendre sa respiration . L'eau nous arrivait au niveau du bassin et j'y voyais son reflet . J'en avais le souffle coupé . Il ne fallait pas que je le regarde . Un simple regard me donnerait l'impression qu'il sait tout de mes sentiments .

" Kai, ça va ? Tu as froid ? me demanda Tyson innocemment .

- ....

En effet, j'avais le chaire de poule alors qu'en réalité je brûlais intérieurement . Etait-ce vraiment l'amour qui me faisait ça ? Je devais impérativement étouffer ce feu ardent en moi . Je ne pouvais me permettre de me laisser aller en sa présence . Seulement la tentation était insoutenable .

Pour briser mon désir envers Tyson , je décidais de plonger à nouveau et de m'éloigner le plus possible . Je m'étais adossé contre un rocher à proximité pour reprendre mes esprits , laissant Tyson au milieu du lac qui me regardait d'un air intarrogateur , ne comprenant pas pourquoi je m'étais éloigné aussi soudainement .

"Pardon Tyson, me dis-je tout bas à moi-même, tu me perturbes trop . Je t'aime tellement mais je ne peux pas te faire ces choses auxquelles je ne peux m'empêcher de penser ..."

**To Be Continued ...**

**Lala 622**

* * *

Pardon de vous couper dans votre élan mais ....Ou là là, ça devient vraiment hot ! Ben quoi, j'ai le droit de vous faire fantasmer un peu non ? Et puis comme Kai vous avez besoin de reprendre votre souffle . C'est vrai, j'adore faire languir les autre ...

La suite est donc dans le prochain chapitre : " Aime moi ". Oui je sais c'est très gnangnan comme titre de chapitre, mais je ne suis pas très douée pour ça . D'ici la vous aurez eu le temps de vous préparer mentalement pour ce qui va suivre . C'est que le chapitre suivant promet d'être exclusivement et particulièrement chaud .

A Bientôt la compagnie !


	4. Aime moi

**AVANT-PROPOS**

HALLo freunde !Désolez de vous avoir fait attendre .

Voici enfin le chapitre 4 "aime moi" dont je vous avais parlé . C'est en fin de compte une sous-suite du Chapitre 3 . J'espère que vous allez aprécier quand même . Cette fois ci, je vous épargne mon blabla car j'imagine que vous avez l'eau à la bouche ...

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ! ( ben oui faut pas oublier les gars même s'ils doivent être beaucoup moins nombreux à lire des fanfics yaoï ) .

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4**

**AIME MOI**

Je compris que c'était la honte qui me paralysait et qui m'empêchait d'accepter mes désirs . Jusque là, j'avais pris conscience de mes sentiments à l'égard de Tyson, sentant que je n'étais pas prêt à tout lui avouer ; mais je n'avais pas voulu admettre ce que cet amour impliquait . Si j'aimais Tyson alors il était normal que je le désire physiquement . Il n'y avait donc dans la logique pas de honte ou de culpabilité à ressentir quand j'éprouvais cela puisque c'était naturel . Cependant , c'était plus facile à comprendre qu'à appliquer .

Tyson était revenu auprès de moi . Mon coeur battait de plus en plus fort et une sensation de chaleur se répendit dans tout mon corps lorqu'il effleura mon bras avec sa main .

" kai, me dit-il d'une petite voix, ca va aller ?". Il me tenait maintenant par les épaules en me faisant face .Je ne pouvais le regarder dans les yeux . Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? C'était comme si il savait , comme si il y prenait plaisir ... ou peut-être éprouvait-il la même chose que moi ?

Non, cela ne pouvait pas être réciproque ...

" Oui, je vais bien " lui répondis -je en relevant la tête . Il parut aussitôt rassuré .

Je devais me reprendre et profiter de ce moment pour lui monter que j'étais à l'aise . Aussi je cherchais un moyen de le surprendre . Mais comment ?

Soudain Tyson éclata de rire et m'éclaboussa . C'était lui qui m'avait surpris , il avait été plus rapide que moi .

"Tu vas voir!, répliquais-je, tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça !

- Il faudra d'abord que tu m'attrapes Kai!" . Et il s'enfuit en continuant de rigoler tout ce qu'il savait , visiblement fier de sa petite farce .

C'est ainsi que je m'élançais à mon tours afin de le ratrapper dans sa course folle. Il était plus rapide et rusé que je ne l'aurais cru . Le jeu du chat et de la souris c'était installé entre nous : J'étais le chat et Tyson la souris . Après l'avoir coursé sur plusieurs mètres, je réalisais que je si je ne le prenais pas à son propre piège alors je ne l'attraperai pas . Je fus donc plus malin que lui . Tandis que Tyson courait toujours devant moi, je plongeais discrètement sous l'eau. Cela marcha .

Il se retourna au bout d'un moment et vit que j'avais disparu .

" Kai?

-....

- Je sais que tu es là, sors de ta cachette! "cria -il dans le vide tout affolé .

J'étais maintenant derrière Tyson . Sans plus attendre, je me jettais sur lui en poussant un crie effroyable, ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire hurler à son tour . Je riais à en pleurer et lui s'interloquait de me voir autant rigoler de la sorte . C'est vrai que jamais il ne m'avait vu rire ainsi .

Dans mon euphorie, j'en avais complètement oublié le fait que je tenais Tyson dans mes bras . Je m'étais tellement concentré sur mon plan ... Je m'arrêtais subitement de rire pour reconsidérer la situation .

Oui, jamais de ma vie je ne m'étais tenu aussi près de Tyson . Cela était mille fois plus intense que tout à l'heure . Là, contre mon corps , je pouvais sentir sa chaleur, la douceur de sa peau, ainsi que le mouvement de sa respiration . Je me remis alors soudainement à paniquer lorsqu'une sensation de chaleur mêlée à de l'extase se répendit dans tout mon corps . Cela m'était tellement inconnu que j'étais à la fois fasciné et éffrayé par ce que j'éprouvais . Je ne savais plus quoi penser . Je voulais que ça s'arrête car je me sentais honteux, et je souhaitais en même temps que cela continu car cela me procurait un plaisir indescriptible .

Et Tyson, que ressentait-il en cet instant ? A l'expression de son visage, je me dis qu'il devait être aussi troublé que moi . Cependant , il affichait une certaine fascination, je le vis dans ses yeux .

Moi, cette fascination, je l'éprouvais aussi, et elle exercait sur moi une attraction contre laquelle je ne me sentais pas capable de lutter physiquement . Encore une fois je me demandais si Tyson ne ressentait pas la même chose .

Ainsi, nous étions chacun plongés dans le regard de l'autre . Plus je le fixais, plus il me fixait et plus mes désirs s'intensifiaient . Sans en avoir conscience, mon visage s'était rapproché de celui de Tyson, mes lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes , et je le serrai . Mais plus fort contre moi . L'avait-il remarqué ? Toujours est-il qu'il ne témoignait aucun signe d'opposition . C'était limite le contraire .

Un Dilemme s'installa en moi . Ses lèvres douces et charmeuses et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte me narguaient . Je désirais tellement l'embrasser ; mais si j'osais le faire, comment réagirait-il ? . Si il aprécie, il se laissera faire,( et en demandera peut-être encore plus ... ), et si il déteste, je me prendrai sûrement la plus grosse baffe de toute ma vie et je le perdrai en prime à jamais . C'était le risque à prendre, celui de lui dévoiler un peu de mon être .

" Allez Kai, ose bon sang ! T'es un homme ou pas ? Prouve-toi que tu en à les couilles ! " . C'était ma façon de m'encourager intérieurement mais c'était sans effet sur mon hésitation . J'y vais, j'y vais pas ... Je ne savais plus .

Soudain, je fus arraché de mes pensées quand je sentis le corps de Tyson se presser plus fort contre le mien et sans comprendre ce qui se passait , ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes . J'eu le réflexe de reculer sous la surprise . Tyson me regardait intensément . Son visage se rapprochait une nouvelle fois de moi mais cette fois - ci, je me laissais faire . Ses lèvres douces et chaudes m'embrassèrent tendrement . J'eu comme un vertige sous l'effet du plaisir . Nos langues s'entrelacèrent et Tyson s'aggripa encore plus fort à moi . Nos deux corps brûlaient tellement de cette jouissance qui s'emparait de nous que l'eau du lac semblait bouillir autour de nous . Nous commencions à manquer d'air, c'est pourquoi nous dûmes interrompre nos langoureux baisés .

J'étais comme dans un rêve . Tandis que nous reprenions chacun notre souffle, Tyson reposa sa tête dans le creu de mon cou. Et je me décidais enfin à reprendre mes esprits .

Pourquoi Tyson avait-il pris les devants ? Il devait forcément se sentir attirer par moi sinon je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait osé m'embrasser .... En tout cas, je ne me serais jamais attendu à autant d'audace de sa part . C'est vrai, lui osait me faire cela alors que moi j'hésitais à le faire . J'aurais pu en prendre un coup dans ma fièrté, cependant, j'était rassuré au fond de moi que Tyson ait fait le premier pas car jamais je n'aurais osé .

Je voulais savoir pourquoi il avait franchi le pas alors que cela aurait dû être moi puisque j'en étais fou amoureux .

" Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé Tyson ? A quoi joues- tu ? lui demandais-je comme si cela m'avait choqué

- Et toi Kai, pourquoi t'es-tu laissé faire ? A quoi joues-tu ? en me renvoyant la question malicieusement .

- Répond d'abord à ma question ! rétorquai-je .

- D'accord,me dit-il fermement, j'ai fait ça parce que je voulais savoir si c'était moi .

- Toi quoi ?

- Ben voyon, si c'était moi la personne dont tu es amoureux . Ne fait pas cette tête là, ça saute au yeux Kai .

- Non ... dis-je un peu paniqué , tu ne peux pas savoir . Comment as-tu su ? "

Je ne compris pas pourquoi il écarquillait les yeux à ma question .

" Alors c'est vraiment moi que tu aimes !!!! me dit'il tout étonné .

- Mais tu viens de me dire que tu le savais ?! m'écriais-je cette fois ci de plus en plus paniqué .

- Euh ... oui, j'ai menti . Pardon .... Je voulais savoir comment tu allais réagir . "

C'était la meilleur ! Il m'avait manipulé pour me faire avouer, et moi, comme un imbécile je m'étais laisser prendre . " Quel crétin je suis! " . Cela me confirmais que Tyson était très rusé , plus qu'il ne le laissais paraître . Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire de moi-même de ma bêtise .

" C'est moi qui te fais rire . Arrête de te marrer ! me cria-t-il

- je ne peux pas, je suis trop con! m'exclafais-je . Tu m'as bien eu Ty ! "

C'était tyson . Encore une fois, je ne pouvais lui en vouloir . Au fond grâce à lui, j'avais pu lui témoigner mes sentiments . Mais ce qui me faisait le plus peur , c'était ce que lui ressentait . Tout cela n'était-il qu'une mascarade ? Ne m'avait-il donc pas embrassé sincèrement ? J'en avais mal rien que d'y penser ... Je voulais en avoir le coeur net .

Je m'arrêtais de rire pour lui demander : " Tyson, alors tu t'es fichu de moi ?" demandais-je calmement . Je ne souhaitais pas qu'il remarque ma crainte .

" ... Peut-être au début ,me dit il ... Mais finalement , j'y ai pris goût malgré moi . Je crois justement que j'ai été trop sincère. J'éprouve quelque chose de fort pour toi, et maintenant que je sais que tu m'aimes, c'est encore plus fort . Je m'y suis peut-être mal pris Kai, mais je devais savoir . Maintenant je ne sais plus quoi penser de toi et de moi .... "

ll se sentait perdu et je pouvais le comprendre . Je sentais que je devais etre plus clair avec lui . Si je ne lui disais pas ce que je ressentais explicitement, alors je le regretterai plus tard .

" Tyson ?

- oui

- .....

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je t'aime . " Voilà c'était dit explicitement et ça avait été plus facile que je ne l'aurais cru .

Tyson me fixait tout surpris alors qu'il connaisait mes sentiments pour lui avant que je ne lui dise clairement .

Quand il détournat le regard, je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire . J'avais du le troubler plus qu'autre chose . Ou alors, peut etre était-ce parce qu'il ne m'aimait pas et qu'il ne savait pas comment me l'avouer sans me blesser . Si c'était cela, je ne pouvais le supporter, mais il fallait admettre que je ne pouvais pas le forcer à m'aimer .

" Alors tu ne dis rien ? lui demandais-je inquiet

- kai, je ne sais pas comment réagir . J'aimerais bien tu sais ....

- Tyson qu'aimerais-tu ? Ecoute, s'il te plait, je ne veux pas te forcer à m'aimer, mais essaie au moins ." ll regardait ailleurs comme s'il ne voulait pas entendre mes paroles .

" Je n'essaierai pas !" . Tyson l'avais dit fermement et ce fut comme si mon coeur se déchirait .

" Pourquoi ? demandais-je paniqué

- parce que c'est inutil !" Soudain, son visage s'emplit de malice et il me murmura à l'oreille : .

" kai, tu ne comprend rien , c'est inutile car je crois que je t'aime déja . "

Quoi ? Mais il se jouait de moi . J'allais de surprises en surprises . J'avais l'impression qu'il aimait me faire perdre mes moyens . Et il se révélait plus fort que moi à ce jeu là . En fin de compte, je ne le connaissais pas parfaitement comme j'avais pu le croire .

Après ces mots, Tyson me fit un grand sourire et m'embrassa de nouveau langoureusement . Je me laissais faire sans discuter , si heureux que j'aurais pu mourir de joie . Je passais mes bras autour se son bassin, sentant mes désirs qui refesaient surface . J'avais moins peur maintenant que le plus dur était passé . Nous nous laissames aller dans l'eau, ne faisant plus qu'un, en oubliant tout ce qui pouvait nous entourer . A l'appel du désir, nous fimes l'amour pour la première fois . C'était si intense et passionné que je ne saurais décrire ce que j'ai pus ressentir . Tous ce que je savais, c'est que j'aimais Tyson plus que jamais et qu'il partageait cet amour .

Le retour à la réalité fus difficile après nos ébats . A peine avions nous eu le temps de nous reposer que nous entendions déja au loin les voix de Max Ray kenny et Hilary qui hurlaient nos noms .

" Tyson vite, ils arrivent!allons nous rhabiller .

- oui, dépechons-nous ! " . Sans plus attendre on alla se cacher dans des buissons un peu plus loin pour se rhabiller . C'était moins une car ils arrivèrent juste à ce moment là .

"Ohé! les gars vous etes là ? , cria Max , c'est bizarre je suis sur d'avoir entendu du bruit dans l'eaux et des voix .

- t'as du rever , je ne vois pas ce qu'il feraient dans ce lac ", lui fit rmarquer kenny .

Tyson étouffa un rire .

"quoi, c'est vrai, je ne vois pas ce qu'on aurait pu faire dans ce lac .

- chut! Tu vas nous faire reperer, et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Remet ton T-shirt , si ils te voient comme ça ils vont tout de suite se poser des questions ."

Dès que Tyson fut complètement habillé, je décidais avec lui de nous séparer . Tandis que je reprenais en vitesse le chemin de la maison, lui, alla rejoindre le reste de la bande en leur racontant qu'il m'avait cherché en vain et que je devais surement etre rentrer entre temps .

Arrivés à la maison après moi, me voyant assis dans le salon ils ne se posèrent pas plus de questions . lls étaient habitués à mes petites escapades en solitaire ; en fait c'était surtout pour Tyson qu'ils s'étaient inquiétés .

"Tiens, kai tu as aussi les cheveux mouillés comme tyson c'est bizarre ? me fis remarquer Hilary

- Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ? J'ai pris une couche, c'est normale " , lui répondis-je le plus innocemment possible . Semblant satisfaite de ma réponse elle s'en alla .

ll ne manquait plus que ça pour nous trahir . Je me demandais bien ce que Tyson avait pu dire

Epuisés de nous avoir cherché, tout le monde alla aussitot se coucher en rentrant . Prétextant une envie pressante, Tyson me rejoignit dans le salon .

" ll n'y ont vu que du feu kai! me dit-il tout fier,

- Oui à part le fait que nos cheveux sont mouillés ...

- oui j'ai dit à hilary que je m'étais baigné dans le lac parce que j'avais chaud et que j'en avais marre de te chercher , et qu'ils étaient arrivés au moment ou je m'appretais à partir . Ce qui n'est pas tout à fait faux mais bon ....

- N'en parlons plus , il se fait tard, tu dois etre fatigué n'est-ce pas ? "

Tyson me répondit par un signe tete . Oui tout ça nous avait fatigué . Après un long calin suivit de baisers interminables , nous finimes part regagner nos lits respectifs à contre coeur, mais encore tout exités de notre soirée .

* * *

Enfin j'ai fini ! J'ai cru que je n' arriverai pas à aller jusqu'au bout ! Cependant, ne croyez pas que maintenant qu'ils l'on fait ,que tout s'arrête . Non ! C'est au contraire le début de tout .

Je me dis que vous avez surement été déçu de ce chapitre car peut etre vous attendiez vous à du lemon ; En fait, je me suis rendue compte que je n'étais pas très douée pour ça meme si j'adore ça . Mais je promets que je vais essayer de me rattraper sur les prochains chapitres en tentant de me donner à fond .

Et pour ceux qui se posent la question, je n'ai pas oublié le mystérieux garçon du lac au regard noir ressmemblant à Tyson ( non il n'était pas présent dans ce chapitre . Comment ça ? Certains ont cru qu'il s'était caché dans les buissons pour se rincer les yeux ! Cela ne m'était même pas venu à l'idée ) . Bref, vous verrez dans le chapitre 5 .

**PS :Si vous vous interessez un peu plus à la série Beyblade et à la musique , allez écouter les musiques de la série sur Deezer . Elles sont souvent en allemand mais cela ne choque pas . Pour ma part, j'adore " Gib mir noch Zeit " * , "In ein paar Sekunden"**, "Niemals untergehn"***( de Masters of Animemusic .**

Traduction pour ceux qui ne parlent pas allemand :

* = "Donne moi encore du temps"

**= " Dans quelques secondes "

***= "Ne jamais sombrer / faiblir" ----) je ne suis pas sûre pour le sens de celle-ci


End file.
